This invention relates, to a thermal label printer capable of receiving from, and transmitting to an external device. More particularly, a thermal label printer having an interface for communication with external devices and for printing labels is taught. Further, a label printer portion may be detached from a data terminal portion. Also, the label printer portion and the terminal portion when mated are angularly adjustable with respect to each other.
Various types of portable data collectors, data terminals and the like have been developed. These devices use a data reader, such as a pen scanner, to scan bar codes or the like. The collector temporarily stores the data read by the data reader. This stored data is supplied to a small printer which prints on ordinary paper for confirmation or later reference. The stored data may also be supplied to a host computer or the like for various types of data processing.
These conventional collectors are disadvantageous in that they are only capable of printing out data on ordinary paper for the purpose of confirmation or future reference. They therefore have only limited applications since they are not capable of reproducing the data for display on articles of merchandise or the like.
Another drawback of conventional data collectors is that in applications that require data input and label printing operation at different places, the printer section of the device interferes with the data input operation. More specifically, data collectors of this type are commonly used as data terminals which are taken out of the office into the warehouse or out into the field. They therefore have to be ruggedly constructed in order to withstand dropping, extreme temperatures and high humidity and are therefore invariably heavy for their size. Thus, when the collector is to be used only for data input, and not for simultaneous printout, the need to carry around a heavy printer section hinders the operator's work.
Conventional data collectors also have an economic disadvantage where it is necessary to print out labels of different sizes (especially of different widths). Since printing of different size labels necessitates the use of different print heads and other mechanical elements, it is necessary for the user to purchase two or more different types of thermal label printers.
Another disadvantage in conventional devices is that they cannot be angularly adjusted. This is important where, in one mode data is being inputted through the keyboard, and in another mode labels are being applied to merchandise or other objects. This is particularly so where a label printer is used both as a desktop device in an office and as a portable device to be taken out of the office into the warehouse or out in the field. As a result, the conventional devices have often been inconvenient for the operator to use.